Forever Mine
by team.aaf
Summary: AU 1. When Jeff met his wife: many events, many years. Rated T.
1. 2037 A

**This is the first story I have posted on however my stories have been displayed by other means and read by others, so I hope that I have corrected any errors pointed out to me. This story is based in an alternative universe and is about when Jeff met Isabelle (who would later become his wife).**

**This story is rated T for suggestions of mature themes and some mild explicit language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thunderbirds (they belong to someone who is not me, I don't actually know who it is now) and I am not making any money from this story. None of the characters are intended to portray any living or dead person and any similarities are entirely coincidental.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

**

* * *

2037**

A young man his early twenties, climbed down from the metal ladder that had been roughly propped against the side of the fighter jet he had just landed. Dressed in the one-piece green flight suit of the United States Air Force, he unzipped the top half and slipping his arms out he let it fall to his middle, stopping where the elastic waist held it in place, revealing the tight white tee-shirt beneath. He replaced his flight mask with the mirrored sunglasses passed to him by his regular ground attendant, Mick.

A low wolf-whistle brought Jeff Tracy's head sharply around. Mick raised a single finger and pointed in the direction of the hangers, southeast of their current position. A young woman, who looked just about twenty, was hurrying towards the planes. Light brown hair flew out behind her, bunched together by an elastic tie at the nape of her neck. Wisps of hair escaped though, fluttering beside her face. Her heels clicked gently against the hard ground of the airstrip, her speed disguising the effort it took to prevent falling.

A small smile spread across her face when she saw who the pilot was. Approaching the aircraft, the young woman spoke up.

"Colonel Lopez has ordered that I collect the pilot of flight 5B-1. He has requested your presence in his office immediately."

"What did you do this time Tracy?" Mick joked, shoving the younger man in the shoulder. The twenty-two year old chose to ignore him.

"Of course Miss Douglas. Lead the way." He spread out a muscular arm to signal that he was ready to leave. The young woman turned on her heel and took a step away from the wing of the aircraft that they had been conversing in the shadow of. "Get the boys to roll her away will you Mick?" The attractive pilot smirked and began to head towards the Colonel's office.

"You should watch yourself Lieutenant; the _boys_ will begin to hate you. No one likes a show off." The pretty girl didn't even look over her shoulder.

"Showing off, Miss Douglas? I don't know what you're talking about. And it's Second Lieutenant. Or at least that's what my rank insignia says."

"Not for long Jeff." The woman stopped suddenly and turned to look at the handsome young man stood before her. "You're going up in the world very fast." Then she added as an afterthought. "I hope you're not scared of heights."

"Why the harsh tone Iz?" He reached out to touch her arm and she flinched away. Isabelle Douglas began to walk again with purpose.

"_Come to Eglin with me. You could get a job in admin. You'll be the General's PA before you know it. _I'm still running errands for Lopez, while you're shooting off around the States, flying amazing planes and rocketing through the ranks. Hardly fair." They reached the main building and Isabelle pulled out a swipe card and opened the heavy door. Jeff reached over her head, using his superior height to his advantage and helped pull the door open. The twenty-two year old ignored the gesture and carried on walking.

"I never forced you to come. You said you wanted to, you wanted to prove you could make it in the forces, just like all the men. After all the military's not just a man's game anymore."

"The military's not a game at all and that's not the point Jefferson Tracy and you know it. You persuaded me to come." Suddenly Jeff reached out and pulled the woman into a side room and pinned her against the wall. Again he used his height to his advantage, this time to quell any fights against him.

"You wanted to come." He husked, their faces moved closer together.

"Really?"

"Yes, you wanted this." Jeff leaned right in, towards the younger girl before him, their lips meeting as one, tongues exploring the others mouths. Jeff's hands slipped down towards her waist, wrapping his strong arms around the fragile body before him.

Breaking for breath, Isabelle whispered. "Not here. You've got to go and see Lopez." She pulled his arms out from around her middle and slipped her fingers into one of his hands. The other reached up to place a silencing finger on his lips before he could protest. "Later." She lightly kissed his lips while removing her hand and turned to leave the room. Stepping through the doorway, Isabelle nearly collided with the very man she was rushing to meet.

"Miss Douglas. I thought you were fetching me a pilot." The said pilot stepped out of the room sheepishly, knowing they had been caught. Lopez raised an eyebrow and then dismissed the comment rising to his lips. "Tracy. Come with me."

With long confident strides the colonel led the way to his office, with the young, albeit very talented pilot following in his wake.

Closing the door behind him, Colonel Lopez indicated towards a seat. Jeff Tracy sat down. "Would you like a drink Tracy?"

"No sir. I'm fine thank you." His superior muttered something and poured himself a drink deep brown in colour and replaced the stopper in the glass bottle. He walked round to the back of his desk and look out the window for a long moment before turning to face the pilot before him.

"I was sent this by those above us." He casually tossed a letter in the boy's direction and Jeff complied opening the paper to read what was held within. It was written on USAF headed paper: quality paper at that. This wasn't an informal note to the Colonel. The man's eyes widened with every word he read.

"Already?" Was all he said when he had finished reading the piece. The colonel looked up suddenly from the paperwork he was idly staring at.

"You sound like you expected it?" He questioned, shifting paper around his desk with his fingers.

"Well I hoped I might still have a couple more promotions before me, but I just didn't expect one so soon after the last."

"Neither did I, but you're skills are starting to become legendary." The colonel finally took a seat. "I won't lie to you Tracy. Soon you could be leaving us. They need pilots like you elsewhere, for more specialised jobs." Jeff remained silent. "I just hope you don't leave us too soon."

"Thank you sir." Jeff stammered. He had never had such praise from the colonel before. He had been the one to inform him of his promotion to Second Lieutenant, but there had been no such speech then. "May I ask what you mean though sir?"

The colonel sighed. "I can't say it much plainer Tracy. Special missions need skilled pilots, and well you could be once of them, one day. But mind you, keep up your antics with a certain young girl and you could be out on your behind for harassment. Not quite the right way to leave, eh?"

"No sir." He replied, lowering his head to try and hide his blushing cheeks. Taking pity on the tall, dark-haired Romeo before him Lopez added, "Just be careful Tracy."

"Yes sir." Lopez stood and Jeff followed suit. Both looked at each other across the table, weighing up whether or not to voice their thoughts.

Finally the elder man made up his mind. "Congratulations Lieutenant Tracy." The greying man held out his hand, and it was shaken firmly.

"Thank you sir." Jeff turned and left the room, closing the door behind him. He walked stunned towards his room, remembering that he still hadn't washed since his last flight. He never noticed the person hiding in the shadows of the corridor and the first he knew of them was when they shut the door behind him.

Whipping round to face the intruder, he was met with arms snaking around his waist and lips reaching up towards his. Smiling broadly, he pulled back from his childhood sweetheart. "I really need to shower. I've haven't had a chance since I was up in the air."

"Smelling good is more important than me?" she taunted.

"Uh huh." He kissed her lightly on her nose.

"Well then maybe I could help you." She pushed him backwards towards his bathroom, pulling the tee shirt up and over his head as they went. He reached down to undo her shirt and gently prised it from her body. By the time Jeff reached into the shower to turn on the water, they were both undressed and Isabelle was planting kisses all over his exposed body. Stepping into the hot water together, Jeff decided that there was nowhere he'd rather be and no one he'd rather be with.


	2. 2020

This is the next chapter in the story Forever Mine. Sorry it took so long to post it up as it was written but my trial copy of Microsoft Word ran out and I had to get round to installing the full version.

**While this chapter doesn't contain any references to mature themes or an explicit language the story as a whole is still rated T. This chapter is very short but the next one is longer. Promise.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thunderbirds (they belong to someone who is not me, I don't actually know who it is now) and I am not making any money from this story. None of the characters are intended to portray any living or dead person and any similarities are entirely coincidental.**

**

* * *

****2020**

"Hey." A young boy turned shyly towards the sound of the voice. This morning had been his _own_ private hell. Woken at six o'clock this morning, he had found his mother roughly brushing his hair flat and scrubbing his face before the porcelain washbasin in the bathroom. She had walked him to the intersection at the edge of Russell Springs, where he had found his best friend Robert Clark standing next his mother, apparently having been through the same ordeal. Both were wearing new trousers and shirts, with shiny new shoes. The both had shiny new bags slung over their shoulders and both were holding shiny red apples in their small hands.

Had they not both been petrified of what was coming next they would have found the whole situation quite amusing. A large yellow vehicle had appeared kicking up dust in the distance, and the boy had found his mother bending down before him.

"You be good today Jefferson. I don't want you making any fuss. You do as you're told and you eat that apple when you have your morning break."

"I will." The small boy had replied, glancing towards Robert who seemed to be going through the same short speech. The bus had pulled up and they had both been forced forwards and climbed aboard.

Now it was morning break of the first day of kindergarten for Jefferson Tracy; and he and his best friend were standing side-by-side munching on their shiny apples, just as they had promised their mothers. A pretty young girl, who was also five years old, had approached them and was now standing in front of them.

"I'm Isabelle." She held out her hand. Both boys looked at it and awkwardly she placed it back by her side. Silence reigned for a long moment.

"You sound funny." Robert was the first to speak.

"I'm from England. We moved here over the summer last year. My mum says I sound like people in England but I don' speak properly, I don' pro-pro-." She frowned at the word that was escaping her. "I don' say my letters like you guys."

"Why?"

"I dunno." She shrugged and her long brown hair fell about her shoulders. Finally the second young boy found the courage to speak up. It was easier in Russell Springs to be confident, everyone knew everyone, but Oakley Elementary was huge and over-whelming for a five year, used to a population of around thirty.

"I'm Jeff."

"Hey." The young girl smiled. "You wanna play tag? I dunno anyone here, all my friends in Wallace are younger than me and not here and I don' have any new friends yet."

"Sure." The blue eyed girl and brown haired boy led the other in their presence away from the spot on which they had been standing and the three began to run around, happily playing together and were soon joined by more kindergarteners, forming a huge game; and a life-long friendship.

Shiny apples were long forgotten in the grassy playing fields.


	3. 2037 B

**Ok, the next chapter. Back to the present/future depending on how you look at it, I guess.**

**No reviews? I thought I would of had someone telling me this was rubbish at least... Oh well. Maybe this time...**

**This chapter is heading back towards the T-rating again so be warned. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thunderbirds (they belong to someone who is not me, I don't actually know who it is now) and I am not making any money from this story. None of the characters are intended to portray any living or dead person and any similarities are entirely coincidental.**

**Ems.**

* * *

**2037**

Jeff Tracy slowly sat up, pulling his arm out from under the sleeping form of his childhood friend. She stirred in her sleep and then settled again. He crawled out from under the sheets of his single bed and quietly found his clothes on the floor beside the door to the bathroom; he smiled at the memories of the past few hours. Realising it had been a matter of hours; he glanced at the clock beside his bedside, towards the bright red LED lights. 17.19. He had left the colonel's office at around two thirty. He wouldn't have been missed yet, but much longer… He left the thought hanging in the silent air.

Twenty minutes later he closed the door behind him with a gentle click. Having showered and changed into more respectable attire than his flight suit, Lieutenant Tracy headed towards the mess room, planning on finding Mick and sharing the good news. He couldn't have been happier. He was rising through the ranks of the United States Air Force and had a beautiful girl hanging on his every move. The white corridor walls flashed past, unnoticed by his wandering mind.

_She was perfect._

He pushed the swinging door open and was met with the heavy cloud of cigarette smoke that was a permanent fixture within the mess room. The smell was of cheap cigarettes at that, but no average pilot or otherwise employed Air Force member could afford anything else. Mick looked up from where he was playing poker with other 'hanger boys' and took a long drag of the cigarette balancing between his fingers. Exhaling he stood up and walked over to the twenty-two year old.

"What did Lopez wan' with you?"

"Big guns messing round with his pecking order again." Mick looked the young pilot up and now and nodded approvingly. "Lieutenant, eh? You'll be General before Sally has the twins." Mick lived in one of the air force houses on base with his wife; his father was an ex-General himself and was paying the rent costs. Jeff could afford no luxury like that; he was still living in communal building albeit he now had his own room having made it to a ranking officer recently. They were expecting twins in the fall and all the lads knew how excited he was. "Lopez came in here a while ago asking if any of us had seen a certain Miss Douglas. You wouldn' know anything about that, would you?"

Jeff shrugged. "She might have gone to grab a nap. She looked tired earlier." Mick laughed.

"You mean if she wasn't before she is now." Again Jeff shrugged. "Maybe." Mick went back to his poker game, picking up his hand again and shooting some of the younger men sharp looks, he would soon know if any had taken a peek at his cards. "You wanna join Tracy?"

"Nah thanks Mick. I should go and fill in the flight log before I forget. Kind of got side tracked earlier."

"Sure Tracy." Jeff turned and left the room. Would be a shame if Sally persuaded his right hand man to leave the force when the twins did come. Would be a shame though if their dad ended up being too busy to play with them as well.

Dinner came and went and still there was no sign of Isabelle. A few of the men had given Jeff approving looks when her name had cropped up. It was no secret that most of the base liked her, and it was a public secret that she and Jeff Tracy had something going on. Then again most of the females on the base quite liked the dashing young man that had arrived late last year too. The pair had made quite an impact on the hearts of many when they joined USAF together.

Trying the door handle to his room, he found it locked. He ran his fingers along the top edge of the doorframe and his fingers folded around what he was looking for. A key. It was common practise. If Jeff had to leave his room and Isabelle was sleeping he would leave the key on his beside table and she would place it above the doorframe when she left. He clicked open the door and immediately felt something was different. He replaced the key on his chain that was forever clipped to his belt and walked carefully into the room. Nothing. He leant up against the door to his bathroom, placing his ear against it. Someone was in there. He was sure of it. He could hear them humming.

Slowly pulling the handle down, he placed his palm flat against the edge of the door and silently pushed it open a crack. Blinking to adjust to the bright light of the room within, he peered in through the small gap, before sighing and pushing the door fully open.

"Jeff!" Isabelle blushed and pulled the large shirt of his that she was wearing tighter around her frame.

"The door was locked though?" He questioned, a small frown creasing his forehead.

"I was going to surprise you. I locked it from the inside. I didn't expect you back so soon." Jeff shrugged.

"The boys were going back to playing poker. I didn't have the heart to take all their money again tonight." Isabelle pushed him lightly in the chest.

"You wish."

"Lopez was looking for you."

She shrugged.

"You'll get me kicked out."

She shrugged again. "I finished at lunch-time. I put in a couple of extra hours though because Lopez asked; it's his problem if he couldn't run his phones for a couple of hours. This evening was mine. As is tonight."

"I wonder what we could find for you to fill it up with." Isabelle stepped back from the sink where she had been brushing her hair.

"I dunno Lieutenant. I thought you were supposed to have all the bright ideas in tough situations." Jeff reached out and pulled the girl towards him, breathing in the smell of her hair.

"I have a few ideas." Before either of them could even think about what was happening, they were entwined in a lip-bruising kiss. "Come on." Jeff muttered breathlessly. He pulled her towards the bedroom and both collapsed onto the bed that they had shared only hours before.

"You're outrageous Jefferson Tracy." Isabelle breathed, while pulling his shirt from her shoulders already.

"I know."


	4. 2023

**Guess it must be flashback time again. Unless of course you are reading this story with the opinion that this is the present and the other chapters are the future; then this must be the present and not a flashback. Sorry feeling slightly random. I'll stop now. **

**Right now, I'm just posting the rest of this story up (I don't like to leave things half finished) and then I'll think about putting another story up on here... maybe one that people might actually find interesting... I'll have to wait and see how I feel to be honest... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thunderbirds (they belong to someone who is not me, I don't actually know who it is now) and I am not making any money from this story. None of the characters are intended to portray any living or dead person and any similarities are entirely coincidental.**

**

* * *

2023**

Jason Rodriguez was the 3rd grade bully. All the children knew it. He was well built with the physique of a small gorilla. Not so smart, he used brawn over brains. You didn't have to have done anything wrong for him to pick on you; your very existence was enough.

Many could have felt pity for the emotionally traumatised boy, if he hadn't taken his frustration out on other children. He had watched his father beat his mother to near death when he was six years old. He had stood in the doorway listening to his mother's fearful screams, while his drunken parent hit her repeatedly. His father had been prosecuted. His mother had been hospitalised. He had been moved to live with his Aunty and Uncle in Oakley.

When his mother had finally been discharged she had decided to move to Spain. Warmer climate, and as far away from Mr Rodriguez as possible. Jason hadn't wanted to go, he had stayed in Oakley with his Aunt and Uncle and now spent his time at school taking out what the psychiatrist had called _frustration with his father_, on other children.

Today was no different. On their first day in Kindergarten two other boys had made a decision. If you can't beat them join them. They had become Jason Rodriguez's partners in crime. Although they didn't really hold equal status; they didn't have any choice in what they did and they took the whole blame. Today the three of them crowded around the eight year old English-American girl.

"You made me look stupid today." Jason spat. The girl reached up to wipe the liquid from her cheek and found her hand slapped back down by one of the other boys. She whimpered. "I didn't know the answer and you decided to make me look stupid 'cause you did know."

"Sorry." She whispered.

"That doesn't make it better." The third boy spoke up and immediately backed down when he was shot a sharp look.

"So what are you gonna do about it?" Rodriguez continued.

"I dunno." The girl offered. She looked petrified and was frantically searching for a teacher to attract to save her.

"See I can't hit girls. That's… that's… wrong." Memories of that night he spent curled up in a ball in the corner of a room, crying like there was no tomorrow resurfaced, but he shook them down. Bullies didn't get sentimental. "So I thought you could do all my homework till spring break, you're quite smart."

"Sure Jason." She replied meekly.

"But then I seem to be letting you off. Just homework isn't enough." He pondered.

"Iz? That you Iz?" Jason whipped around to be faced by a dark haired boy, his eye's seemingly penetrating right into the bully's core.

"What do you want Tracy?"

"Isabelle." He said defiantly. He had come out of his classroom for their morning break and had searched the playground for his friend. Eventually he had seen her between the cracks of space left between Jason and his cronies. Normally he would have stayed well clear of the three formidable boys, but he wasn't going to let anyone hurt his friends. That wasn't the Tracy way. He was no coward.

"Well she's busy Tracy."

"Not anymore Jason. She's coming with me."

"Jeff, don't. He'll hit you or somethin'." Isabelle's voice was filed with the fear that could only be that of a eight-year.

"It s'ok Iz. Isn't it Jason?" He put all the strength he could find behind the words hoping to persuade the taller boy.

"I don't know Tracy. Is it?" He pulled his fist back, with all the intention of hitting Jeff Tracy very hard, but the expected victim was much faster and much more nimble. He pulled his own fist back and punched Rodriguez hard on the jaw. Stunned he fell backwards and Jeff took the sudden confusion of the other two, who were still trying to work out what had just happened to grab Isabelle and pull her away.

They ran as far as they could and then stopped, breathing hard. Gradually their hearts slowed to a natural rate.

"You ok Iz?" She nodded.

"But you're not gonna be." She pointed in the direction of a teacher who was striding purposely towards them already, with Jason Rodriguez following behind.

"Jefferson Tracy."

"Yes ma'am?"

"Did you hit Jason?" Jeff knew there was no point lying and that he would clean out the horses for weeks alone when his father found out.

"Yes ma'am." He hung his head. Violence was never the answer. His father had drilled that into him since he was little.

"Why?"

"He was bullying Isabelle ma'am."

"Well you and Rodriguez need to go and see Mrs. Phillips right now and sort this out."

"Yes ma'am." Both the boys mumbled. The teacher turned her back and began to walk away to sort out another playground incident that was unfolding in the shade of the large oak trees. Jason began to walk up towards the main school building and Jeff turned to do the same. As he stepped forward he felt a small hand on his arm. He turned back to Isabelle. "Thank you Jeff." She stood up on the tip of her toes and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Jeff smiled and began to walk away.

"Anytime Iz." Suddenly whatever punishment they threw at him didn't seem quite so bad.


	5. 2037 C

**Ok, well this chapter is a shorter one again. Sorry about that. **

**Thanks** **to KimiRaikkonenFan2709 for reviewing. It meant a lot and yes, it was intended to be kind of sweet. Just a random insight in the world before the Thunderbirds really...**

**Only one more chapter after this for you to put up with!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thunderbirds (they belong to someone who is not me, I don't actually know who it is now) and I am not making any money from this story. None of the characters are intended to portray any living or dead person and any similarities are entirely coincidental.

* * *

**

**2037**

A couple in their early twenties lay on a checked blanket beneath the stars. A hamper, previously containing food lay discarded at their side, as did two empty bottles of cheap champagne. The youngest of the pair had forgotten her glass and it had fallen from her grasp, spilling its contents on the bare earth. It's nutrients to be recycled, fertilising the ground ready for new life. The elder of the pair still held his glass, but it was tipping at a precarious angle, a simple movement away from sharing the same fate as its identical counterpart. The girl lay with her head resting on his chest, her ear pressed to the cotton of his shirt listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart. His hand ran gently through her hair.

The moment was broken as a plane roared overhead; the girl opened her eyes.

"Damn air force. S-S-Stupid flying this time of night. Everyone's sleepin' and stuff."

"We're not." He paused, thinking. "Are we?"

"Nah. Else I couldn't hear you." She reassured him drunkenly. "Wouldn' you like to go to the stars?" She lazily pointed upwards towards the dark sky.

"Sure. I'll bring you one home too." She was content with this answer and he was content to continue running his hand through her hair, there was no need for words. They stayed this way for a long time, neither wanting to move and break the gift of rare quiet. Finally it was the young girl who did.

She sat up suddenly, startling the man beneath her who had begun to fall asleep under the effects of the alcohol. The glass spilled from his hand but he never noticed. "What is gonna happen to us Jeff?"

Jeff Tracy sat up suddenly and regretted it when the world began to spin. When it finally cleared all he managed was a grunt of confusion. "We can't keep doing this, it's… it's not proper."

"That's just your English part speaking. The real part of you, the… the… the…" He paused again trying to find the word. "The bit that makes us the same, says it fine."

"Huh?"

"Exactly." Isabelle leant in towards Jeff and rested her head on his shoulder. Instinctively he placed his arm around her shoulders, rubbing his thumb along the top of her arm. "Maybe we should have invited some of the other guys to our picnic, we had too much food."

"It wasn't a picnic though. You have them when it's sunny and it's definitely not sunny."

"Definitely not sunny." Both sat and pondered the newest of their drunken revelations.

"Might be the lack of sobriety… Is that a word?" Jeff shrugged.

"I dunno but I'm sure impressed you can say that. I can't."

"Anyway, might be 'cause I'm drunk and all but I think I love you Jeff Tracy." Jeff turned to sit opposite Isabelle.

"Really Iz?"

"Uh huh." She nodded vigorously.

"Well then, I was gonna save this till when we'd drunk less and till everything made a little bit more sense, heck, for when the world stopped dancing around my head, but why not? You gotta stand up Iz." The brunette's eyes widened.

"Why?"

"Because I said so." Wishing to do anything to please the man she loved the twenty-two year old struggled to her feet and stood there in the moonlight swaying, trying to stay upright. Her lover fumbled in his pocket and then dropped something on the floor. Bending down to pick it up he returned to face her on one knee. Isabelle began to giggle.

"Isabelle D-Douglas. Would you marry me?" He opened a small velvet box he grasped tightly in his hand to reveal a simple silver ring set with a single diamond. She gasped and swayed violently. Regaining her balance she dropped down to her knees and held out her hand.

"Sure Jefferson Tracy. I'll marry you." Pulling the ring from the box Jeff pushed it gently onto her slim finger and she held it up to the light to admire it briefly. "It's beautiful."

"Just like you." Gathering her in his arms he kissed her deeply and pulling away they never broke eye contact. Their smiles reached their eyes and alone in their own world on a military base hilltop, they had never felt happier.


	6. 2031

**Right, well this is the last chapter in this story. There are a couple more stories that I have written already and need to post, so hopefully they will be up here fairly soon, and a few more stories in the process of being written. Hope you've enjoyed this little insight into the life of Jeff and Isabelle.**

**Thank-you to all those who have read this and especially KimiRaikkonenFan2709 who reviewed, letting me know at least one person was reading!**

**Ems.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thunderbirds (they belong to someone who is not me, I don't actually know who it is now) and I am not making any money from this story. None of the characters are intended to portray any living or dead person and any similarities are entirely coincidental.

* * *

**

**2031**

It was late May and the whole of Oakley High School was anticipating the bell. It would signal the end to another school day and for the sophomore year of fifteen and sixteen year olds it would signal the countdown to the few hours before one of the biggest parties of the year.

Isabelle Douglas was turning sixteen. She was one of the prettiest girls in the school and most of boys invited were hoping to try their chances this evening. For the girls it was a chance to show off another new outfit. Her parents weren't rich. Her father a police officer in Oakley and her mother stayed at home to look after the house and her family, but they had pulled some favours and along with the kind offer of her best friend's family barn, the party was set to be one of the best of year.

The shrill sound rang through the school and the scraping of chairs and excited footsteps could be heard clearly. Teenagers broke into the dazzling sunlight outside the building and the 10th grade were the only year not hanging around the school making plans for the weekend. They were rushing home to prepare for the coming evening.

A brown haired girl stood at the bottom of the steps and her smile grew when she saw the boy she was waiting for leave the building.

"About time." She laughed.

"You could have gone. I wouldn't want you to be late for your own party." The newly turned sixteen year-old shoved the tall, muscular boy backwards.

"We get a bus idiot. I can't leave until it comes."

"Oh yeah." He feigned ignorance for a while and the playful banter continued all the way to the bus stop. They stood in the gathering of other teens all waiting to get home and Isabelle turned to Jeff.

"Thanks. Again. For the barn that is."

"Two hundred and thirty-six."

"What?"

"How many times you've said thank-you." He smirked. "I told you I'm not doing it for you. Just means that when I get drunk I don't have far to stumble to find my bed."

"I don' care what you say Jefferson Tracy, you say thank-you to your parents all the same."

"They're getting bored of it too."

"Sure." Friendly conversation continued all the way home on the bus until they parted company. "I'll see you this evening, and thank-you."

"Two hundred and thirty-seven!" Jeff shouted out of the window brightly coloured bus as it began to pull out of Wallace, leaving his friend behind. She merely shook her head, waved and turned to finish the small journey to her house.

Three hours later, Jefferson Tracy stood by the entrance to his family barn. His parents had been great. His mother had outdone herself with the catering and decorations and his father had rigged up some lights and speakers. The barn was already packed and the only person missing was the birthday girl. Jeff kicked a stone and it came to rest against a barrel full of ice. His parents were normally strict on alcohol but just this once they had given in and decided it was better they knew what the teenagers were drinking, and thus a barrel full of cans of larger and bottles of Alco-pops sat outside the door.

A green pick-up pulled to a halt on the track road and Jeff looked up. Isabelle's father climbed out of the driver's door and the sixteen year old waited with baited breathe for his best friend. A girl dressed in a knee-length white and blue dress stepped out from behind the rear of the truck. Her hair fell in ringlets about her shoulders and her cheeks were a rosy red.

"Wow Iz." Jeff stepped closer to her. "You look amazing."

"You don't scrub up bad either." Jeff was wearing a pair of neatly pressed suit trousers that belonged to his father and had been altered by his mother, with a white shirt that was open at the neck. Pulling his eyes away from her stunning form the boy offered her his arm. "Shall we?"

"Might as well I guess." Pushing the heavy wooden barn door open the pair entered and all the occupants turned to look at the striking girl with the dashing boy on her arm. Applause rose from nowhere and people rushed to compliment the young girl. She took it graciously with more than a few blushes, until finally the music changed. A faster dance tune rang out and people dispersed to find others to impress with their dancing skills, leaving Isabelle alone to meet people at her own pace and will.

Jeff disappeared with his own agenda to attend to and the pair barely saw each other all evening. Isabelle danced with most of the boys in the year and all of those in attendance from the year above. Jeff shared a few songs with female company but mainly stuck to chatting with his other friends from school and picking his friend, Robert Clark, up multiple times after he had had 'just a couple of drinks'. Towards midnight the music changed, slowing its fast pace, replacing electric guitar with piano. Screaming with tuneful melodies.

As though higher forces were at work the barn floor cleared without their realising until just Isabelle and Jeff remained standing in the centre. Isabelle looked quizzically at Jeff and he shrugged in reply, closing the gap between them.

"Excuse me Miss, but may I have this dance?" Jeff put on his best English accent and Isabelle giggled, slightly drunk.

"Of course fine Sir."

Jeff wrapped his arms around her waist and she placed hers around his neck. They slowly moved in time to the music while the others present in the room looked on. Slowly they began to join the dance. One song passed and for some reason the pair in the centre didn't let go, but continued to hold each other close as the next began. Isabelle lowered her head onto Jeff's shoulder breathing in his scent, while he subconsciously lowered his hands to a more comfortable position at the bottom of her spine. Neither commented.

Two became three, three became four. Half way through the fourth song, Isabelle moved and rested her forehead against his.

"How did this happen?" She whispered.

"What?"

"These four songs?"

"I don't know."

Both looked up into each other's eyes and for the first time, truly saw each other.

Both felt their hearts skip a beat and their stomach's twist into knots.

Without really knowing whether what he was doing was right, whether he was about to destroy a very long friendship, Jeff took one of his hands and placed it below her chin, tilting it up towards him. Bowing his head slightly he kissed her lips lightly at first and when his first true love didn't pull back he kissed her again. Her arms instinctively moved up to the back of his head and she pulled him closer to him, pushing her tongue into his mouth and exploring it for the first of many times. They stayed like this for what seemed like hours to them, alone in their own world.

Safe from everything, safe in each other's arms. Forever.


End file.
